


Sunday

by AThousandWishes



Series: Father's Day Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Old Fanfic, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: Happy Father's Day...but in a very sad way.I wrote this a long time ago (2008) for a Father's Day challenge.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Father's Day Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052426
Kudos: 10





	Sunday

Sunday

1/1

It was bound to happen. After all, countless contingency plans had been made for such an occasion. However, no one seemed prepared for it that hot June night.

Gotham City had been plagued by a sniper. At least nine victims within fifteen days were confirmed dead. Two more victims were at local hospitals fighting for their lives.

The Bat clan worked closely together, combing the streets at night, searching for clues that might end the slaughter. Nearing the midnight hour, Nightwing and Robin had joined their mentor on the roof of a downtown club. They knew the shootings had occurred in nearby populated areas…especially during the nighttime hours.

"Any sign of our guy?" Nightwing asked, as he came to stand beside Batman.

Lowering his binoculars, the Dark Knight shook his head in the negative. "No."

"How're we ever going to find this guy?" Robin kicked at loose gravel that covered the roof. "He's like a needle in a haystack. We've got no concrete clues to even follow."

"Unfortunately, we need time…" Nightwing started.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any more time," Batman finished in a growl. "We need to move." Taking out his grapple, he started to move to the edge of the roof. Nightwing and Robin followed in silent obedience.

Instantly, a deep thud sounded as Batman cried out and doubled over, holding his side. Robin rushed to his mentor's aide, while Nightwing immediately scanned the surrounding rooftops. Spying the glint of the high powered rifle, the former boy wonder took out after his prey.

Within minutes, he was on the man who had caused such terror in the hearts of Gothamites. "Deadshot!" Nightwing tackled the gun for hire and beat him into the concrete roof. "Who's behind this?"

Through busted lips, Deadshot spat, "That's for me to know."

Needing to get back to Batman, Nightwing snarled, "I'll deal with you later." Drawing back his fist, the hero delivered a well placed punch, rendering Deadshot unconscious. He made sure to secure his catch and call in the police.

Crossing the rooftops again, Nightwing rushed to Batman's side, where Robin sat applying pressure to the gaping wound. The current Boy Wonder was doing his best to speak encouraging words to the injured man.

The Dark Knight was gasping for breath. His chest heaved with the effort.

"Hang on, Bruce," Nightwing whispered. "We're going to get you home."

"…dick…got to tell you…"

"Relax. Don't try to talk." Squeezing lightly on Batman's arm, Nightwing said, "You need to save your strength."

However, Batman did not listen to him. "…proud of you…"

"No, Bruce. Don't you dare give up," Nightwing ordered in a shaky voice.

"…so proud…" Batman turned his head slightly to gaze up at Robin. The older man placed a weak hand on top of the teenager's hands covering the flowing wound. "…you too, tim…such a good boy…"

Robin fought the tears forming in his eyes. "Don't leave me, Bruce. You promised you'd always be there for me. You promised!"

"…no…never leave…" Batman lifted up his trembling hand and placed it on Robin's chest. "…always be there…"

An overwhelming sensation to see his adopted father's face flooded Nightwing's entire being. Gently, he removed Batman's cowl. Then, both younger heroes pealed off their own masks, as well.

Dick stared into Bruce's pain-filled eyes. "Please fight! You've got to pull through, Bruce. We need you!" he pleaded.

Bruce's eyes fluttered as he battled to speak. "…love my sons…love them so much…proud father…"

Placing his hand on Bruce's forehead, Dick spoke through his tears, "We love you, too."

"You're the father I always wanted, Bruce," Tim confessed softly. Holding tight to the hand on his chest, the boy finished with a sob, "You're the best, Dad!"

"…my boys…"

Dick and Tim watched as Bruce let out one last gargled breath and his eyes glazed over in death. Both young men sat in the muggy darkness quietly grieving. Dick protectively pulled his brother to his side. Gazing up into the far eastern sky, he could see the coming dawn. 

It was Sunday.

The irony of it all was not lost on the oldest son. Their father had given his all…his best to his sons with his dying words. Reaching over and closing the dead man's eyes, Dick choked out, "Happy Father's Day, Bruce."

The End.


End file.
